


Eleventeen

by MaxMattel666



Series: Podium Family Fluff [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Not Beta Read, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Papa Victor, Podium Family, Presentation, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Pup Yuri, Scenting, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, family au, mama yuuri, rated T for brief non-graphic descriptions of heats but honestly this is really G rated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666
Summary: Yuri presents, featuring a very supportive Yuuri and an awkward, but well-meaning Viktor.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Podium Family Fluff [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662529
Comments: 16
Kudos: 556





	Eleventeen

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh okay so um, I basically scrapped what I had for this fic and rewrote it all in a couple of hours but it's cool. Anyways there have been a bunch of requests for a fic where Yuri finally presents so here y'all go! Two podium family fics in two days? You're welcome lol. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and please leave a comment if you like the fic! I hope you guys are staying healthy and safe!
> 
> Also I’m thinking for a fic idea, Viktor and Yuri meeting when Yuri first came to St Petersburg when he was little and Viktor carrying Yuri on his hip while he skates around, what do y’all think? As a short but sweet little flashback fic

Yuuri was suddenly jolted awake in the middle of the night by a soft yet rapid knocking on his bedroom door. Yuuri patted around in the darkness for his glasses before carefully crawling out of bed so as not to wake his slumbering mate. 

“Yu-chan, are you alright? What’s wrong?” Yuuri asked, thinking that perhaps the teen had had a nightmare. 

“Mama, it hurts,” the teen was doubled over and clutching at his stomach, his face twisted in pain. The blonde’s usually pale cheeks are flushed a deep red and his brow pooled with sweat. 

“Yura, sweetheart? You with me?” Yuuri asked worriedly, helping the teen to stand up instead of leaning against the door frame. 

“Mama,” Yuri cried out, feeling incredibly small. 

“Baby I think you’re presenting,” Yuuri said carefully, trying to keep his tone as calm as possible. 

Yuri felt his eyes go as wide as dinner plates. He had been expecting to present some time, seeing as his sixteen birthday had only just passed a few months ago. He was thankful that it was the off season and that he was at home but that didn’t make him anymore prepare for the strange feelings coursing through his growing body. 

The blonde’s usually muted scent of ivory soap and vanilla became warmer and fuller. The vanilla aspect of his scent grew headier, taking on the scent of earl grey tea. 

“Presenting?” Yuri asked in a whisper. Yuuri just nodded and closed the door behind him, helping Yuri back out into the hall. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up and then into your nest, okay pup?” 

Yuri could only nod his head weakly, he felt so dizzy. A second later he felt himself being lifted up into his dam’s strong arms and being held tightly against Yuuri’s warm chest. Yuri felt his body relax slightly, feeling comforted by the safety that being in his dam’s arms provided. 

Viktor awoke to an empty bed which immediately set off alarm bells in the alpha’s head. He patted around the mattress for his mate and when Viktor realized Yuuri wasn’t there, he felt like he was running on autopilot as his legs carried him down the hall to Yuri’s room. Viktor couldn’t help but be a little distressed at the scene before him. There was an unnamable panic rising in his chest but he couldn’t pinpoint what it was. Something was making the alpha in him feel like they weren’t safe, even though rationally Viktor knew very well that they were perfectly safe in their locked apartment on a very high floor. Viktor’s eyes fell to the bed, where Yuri was balled up against Yuuri’s chest and seemed to be trembling. Yuuri’s eyes locked with his husbands’ as the Japanese omega ran a gentle hand up and down the teen’s back. 

“Yuuri, what’s going on? Is Yurio okay?” Viktor asked, moving swiftly to kneel at the side of the bed. 

“Vitya, I think he’s presenting,” Yuuri whispered over Yuri’s shoulder. The blonde had shoved his face against Yuuri’s throat and hadn’t removed it for the last ten minutes. Breathing in the warm maternal scent of his dam helped with the initial cramping Yuri was feeling and Yuuri was content to do whatever he needed to in order to soothe his pup. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, what should we do? Do I need to call an ambulance? Is everything alright, is Yura going to be fine?” Viktor panicked, holding a hand to his mouth. 

“He’ll be just fine,” Yuuri assured his husband. “I’m going to clean him up and get him in his nest, or help him build it I guess. Can you pick up some protein bars or something maybe? Things that will be quick and easy for him to eat.” 

“But I don’t want to leave you two alone. What if something happens?” Viktor answered back, his voice a little raised. His mate and pup were precious to him, there was no way he was going to leave the two omegas alone. What if something went wrong? What if a strange unmated alpha from a neighbouring apartment tried to break in, or if there was something wrong with Yuri and Viktor needed to rush them all to the hospital, or any other number of things. Viktor instincts wouldn’t let him budge from the apartment, he couldn’t even consider it. 

“Vitya, please,”

“Yuuri, he’s my pup as much as he is yours,” Viktor crossed the room and stroked his son’s cheek softly and Yuri leaned into the touch, orienting himself towards the familiar scent of his sire. Viktor knew he had to protect the teen, it was an innate instinct to protect one’s pups, especially when they were so vulnerable. 

“I’ll figure something out in the kitchen. I refuse to leave this apartment until I know Yura is going to be okay. I’ll make sure you two are safe, that our pup is safe.” 

Yuuri situated the blonde gently between his legs, with his back against Yuuri’s chest. He could feel the unbearable warmth radiating off his pup. Yuuri scented the boy thoroughly, running his inner wrists along Yuri’s skin and nuzzling his nose into the boy’s soft hair. Once Yuri had been fully doused in his dam’s scent, Yuuri began to preen the presenting omega in order to further settle and relax him before he succumbed to his first heat. 

Yuuri softly preened his pup, making sure that he was clean and comfortable. He combed Yuri’s long blonde hair with his fingers and kissed the crown of his head sweetly. Yuri leaned back against his dam like a deadweight. He felt so heavy that he was unable to hold himself up. Thankfully Yuuri was there to keep him upright. Yuuri ran his gentle fingers through his pup’s blonde hair over and over again, the repetitive stimulation helps to keep the teen calm. The older omega nuzzled his nose against the crown of Yuri’s head and squeezed him tightly. 

“It, it hurts,” Yuri gasped as he began to claw at his own skin. It felt like his whole body had been sunburnt and everything was too warm and so itchy, he couldn’t stand it. 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay,” Yuuri cooed as he swept the teen’s bangs away from his face. 

“Please make it go away,” the blonde whispered as his body curled in on itself, his knees rising to his chest. 

“You’re going to be okay sweetheart, I promise. I’ll go get you some uh, some supplies and uh, well, you know...” Yuuri stuttered. No matter how many parenting blogs someone read, they could never be prepared for when their own child presented. 

“And you can make your nest just how you like it and I’ll be right outside the door and if you need anything, If you get hungry or thirsty if if it hurts too much then you call for me and I’ll be right there,” a Yuuri reassured, gripping one of Yuri’s clammy hands in his own. 

“I’ll go grab some nesting supplies from the linen closet, okay? I’m going to be right back.” 

Yuuri quickly made his way to the closet down the hall and grabbed a box that contained some of his usual nesting materials. The Japanese skater selected a fuzzy blue blanket along with a breathable cotton flat sheet before heading to the master bedroom to grab a few more things. Yuuri pulled a plush sweater of his and one of Viktor’s cashmere scarves from their armoire and bundled the items into his arms. Yuri was curled in on himself and shaking when Yuuri returned just a few minutes later. 

“Ma-“ Yuri whimpered. 

“It’s okay, you’re okay,” Yuuri reassured the boy, gently pushing his sweat drenched hair off of his forehead. “Here, I brought you some things for your nest when your body feels up to it,” Yuuri explained. Yuri was in heat so it wasn’t really like Yuuri could kickstart the process casually, they would have to wait for Yuri’s instincts to kick in. That was all part of presenting anyways. 

“Vitya!” Yuuri called out. “Could you please grab me and gatorade and a cool cloth?” 

Viktor shouted something garbled back but Yuuri knew that Viktor knew what to do. Only a minute later Viktor appeared at the doorway to his pup’s room, holding a cold bottle of glacier freeze gatorade, Yuri’s favourite, and a damp washcloth. Yuuri met his mate at the door and took the items gratefully before pressing their foreheads together gently as he breathed out a “Thank you”. 

Viktor just nodded and glanced over at his pup, he wished that there was something he could do to take the pain away but he knew that wasn’t his job at the moment. He was going to be a good alpha sire and provide for his pup and keep the two omegas safe, and so Viktor plopped himself down right outside Yuri’s room with his back to the door, essentially standing guard. 

In his bed, Yuri was drifting in and out of sleep. His limbs felt heavy and his skin burned but there was suddenly a cool sensation as Yuuri placed the damp washcloth across the teen’s forehead. Yuri writhed in his back as his skin prickled, it felt like every nerve in his body was on fire. The cool cloth on his forehead brought little relief but he was grateful for it because it meant his dam was still with him, and if Yuuri was with him then he would be okay. He knew his Mama would take care of him. 

“Here, drink this,” Yuuri cooed, holding the now opened bottle of gatorade up to his pup’s lips. Yuri took a few small sips before pushing the drink away with a frantic look in his eye. 

“Nest,” the blonde croaked, looking around at the bedding he was entangled in and pulling the wet washcloth off. 

“I brought you some things to nest with, Yura,” Yuuri said calmly, showing Yuri the pile of fabric he had brought. 

Yuri nodded before scrambling out of bed to his closet to retrieve the handmade quilt his grandfather had made for him when he first moved to Saint Petersburg to train at just seven years old. Yuri smoothed his sheets and purple duvet and piled the fuzzy blue blanket on top and then his quilt. His hands moved as if on their own as he fluffed and rearranged his pillows and the clothing items Yuri had brought him, putting everything in a place they seemed to have even though Yuri had never constructed a nest of his own before. 

“You’re doing a good job, Yura, this is a great nest,” Yuuri praised as he watched on from where he had taken a seat on the floor. 

Yuri felt his inner omega preen at the praise, especially coming from the older omega. He didn’t really know what he was doing but his body was moving like he had practiced building a nest dozens of times, he was finally fully coming into his instincts. Yuuri sat on the floor and kept a watchful eye on Yuri until the blonde nodded, deeming the nest to be just right. Yuri crawled into his bed and pushed his face into the soft belly of his tiger plush. 

Yuri then turned and held his arms out and wiggled his fingers, making the grabby hands motion towards his dam. Yuuri smiled softly at the needy display that let him know it was okay for him to enter Yuri’s nest. Yuuri squeezed the blonde in his arms before swiping his inner wrist along the crown of his pup’s head to settle him as the next wave of Yuri’s heat would probably hit soon. 

“Try to get some rest, Yu-chan,” the Japanese omega cooed as he pulled the covers up over the teen. “I’ll be right outside the door with your Papa. You call for me if you need anything, do you understand?” Yuri nodded weakly, looking up at his dam through his damp bangs. “I’m sorry it hurts, but it’s all normal, I promise. Just listen to your body, okay? It’ll be over soon,” Yuuri reassured as he pet his son’s hair gently. Reluctantly Yuuri placed a kiss on Yuri’s forehead before joining his mate out in the hallway, carefully shutting the door behind him. 

“How is he?” Viktor asked as Yuuri took a seat on the food next to him, their backs against the door of their pup’s room. 

“He’ll be okay,” Yuuri said with a nod as he looked down at his hands in his lap. “Thank you for helping me look after him,” Yuuri breathed as he leaned to rest his head on his husband’s shoulder. Viktor wrapped a comforting arm around his mate and squeezed Yuuri flush against his side. They would fall asleep on the floor together, carefully standing guard outside of Yuri’s room as his presentation ran its course. 

  
Yuri finally emerged from his room in the late afternoon the following day, tired and very grouchy but fully presented. The blonde stood a little taller, prouder in a way that definitely didn’t conform to the standard meekness associated with omegas, but Yuri was never one to follow rules in the first place. His scent had changed, mimicking his dams slightly as Yuri’s juvenile scent of vanilla was replaced with the warm scent of earl grey tea. 

The blonde stomped over to the kitchen and took a seat at the island. 

“All done?” Viktor asked with a wide, heart shaped smile as he ruffled the blonde’s hair. 

“How are you feeling, Yu-chan?” Yuuri asked as he set a plate of food in front of Yuri. 

“Sore. Everything hurts,” the blonde whined into his dam’s shoulder as Yuuri hugged his son close. 

“I’m sorry. Tomorrow I’ll take you to the doctor so we can get you on suppressants, yeah?”

“Yeah, I can’t imagine having to deal with that every couple of months, especially during the on season, holy shit,” Yuri grumbled. 

“Medication will help stabilize your heats, and none of them are as bad as your first. They’re easier when you find someone to spend them with but you have a while before you have to worry about that,” the Japanese omega explained. 

“Hey, you are graduating from high school before you even think about it, pup,” Viktor warned. “And you better go to university first too.” 

“Papaaaaa, I’m a skater! What do I need a university degree for? You don’t even have one,” the blonde complained before stuffing a piece of tamagoyaki into his mouth. 

“Your dam has a degree and he is one of the smartest people I know,” Viktor grinned, sending a wink Yuuri’s way. 

“Just promise that you’ll finish high school first, alright, Yu-chan? And pick somebody you really like,” the brunette advised with a soft smile. 

“Ew, I don’t even want to think about anybody like that,” Yuri lied. 

A faint pink blush tinted his cheeks, he did have someone in mind. A certain Kazakh skater, in fact. Yuuri could obviously see through his pup’s little white lie, but there was no point in calling him out on it. Yuri was already embarrassed enough and Yuuri knew how protective his mate could be over their pup, and would probably be even more so now that the teen had finally presented. 

Viktor on the other hand, didn’t seem to possess the same sensibilities as his mate and elected to tease his newly presented pup instead. “Ah, Yuratchka, you’re blushing! So who’s the special somebody, is Papa going to have to have a talk with them?” 

Yuri pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes and shook his head, “Oh my god, you are so embarrassing!” 

“Viktor,” Yuuri chastised with a giggle. “Yura had a very long night, give him a break. Plus, I’m sure he’ll tell us in his own time.” The Japanese omega flashed his pup a small reassuring smile. 

Yuri rolled his eyes but was secretly glad that he now had parents that were so involved in his life and were so loving. He couldn’t imagine how miserable his first heat would have been if he had had to spend it alone, but his dam and sire had looked after him and kept him safe. The thought made the blonde smile to himself for a moment before he then proceeded to gobble down the rest of his breakfast. 

“Whatever, at least when I do mind a mate I’ll pick somebody way cooler than the old man,” Yuri laughed. 

“Ah, you wound me!” Viktor lamented, burying his face in Yuuri’s neck with feigned dramatacism. 

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh along. He knew his pup would be just fine.


End file.
